truth or dare and lifes
by divergentismylife46
Summary: tris and four train the initiets (sorry if i spelled that wrong) play truth or dare play never have i ever are you nervous and so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much more (if people read this and ps ALL reviews helpful you can be mean I DONT CARE)
1. and there was lonlyness

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear and I redundantly get out of bed and get dressed not bothering to take a shower because I took one last night. I am wearing a black crop top some black tights and my favorite combat boots. I head down to the training room to meet tobias for training the initiates. (This is my first year and it has gone well so far but I just met them yesterday.) "Hey" I say as I walk in "hello, my wonderfully wonderful girlfriend that I love so much." "What you want me to do for you" I say suspiciously "fine, I was wondering if you could take the initiates by yourself just for today. " "But tobies this is my first time training initiates, I don't know what to do. " "It's simple just tell them what you are teaching , show them what you are teaching ,explain what to do step by step , then, make them try. " he says "I will train them today but if something goes wrong I will make you regret leaving." He puts his hands up in mock surrender "ok, ok I get if I mess up I'm dead. "

plz review if you want more of my bad writing i did this to see if anybody would like it and divergent and all the charecters belong to veronica roth p.s if you read alligent are you as sad as me ? impossable!


	2. pikachu and tobias

"Alright today we will be shooting guns I will show you once and only once so I suggest you pay attention." "Where is four?" an initiate I think named eve asks "that is none of your concern NOW watch as I shoot." I step 5 feet away from the target and inhale, shoot, exhale I hit dead center like always. They all stand their shocked and I yell "GET MOVING INITIATES!

(TIME SKIP NOW THEY ARE ALMOST DONE)

By the end all of them except eve has shot the center of the target so I go up to here and give her tips and FINALLY hits the center so I tell her she can go to lunch and right when she Is gone Tobias came in "so how was it" he asked "now as bad as I thought it wound be but eve she was the last to hit the center of the target." He stares at me in shock "wow ""what "I ask "you are the first trainer to get all of the initiates to hit the center of the target on the first day "and right after he said that felt SO proud but I don't want to show it for fun so I say "cool" very calmly he just stares at me then says lets go to lunch and I have a surprise for you after.

(PS HERE ARE ALL THE INITIATES)

SARAH (candor)

EVE (erudite)

JAKE (amity)

LILLY (candor)

EVAN (erudite)

SETH (erudite)

CE CE (candor)

ROSE (amity)

ALLY (candor)

SAM (erudite)

HENERY (erudite)

SO 4 CANDOR, 5 ERUDITE, AND 2 AMITY

(AT THE SURPRISE)

Tobias blindfolds me then after a minute of walking I hear loud music and a knock at the door the Uriah answers and I try to run away because Tobias took me to a candor or dauntless party but it's too late I am pulled in and seated but oooh well I know there is no use in fighting so I play "MY APARTMENT I GO FIRST! " Zeke says "four my bro candor of dauntless? " "Dauntless" I dare you to go to the pit in a Pikachu costume and sing all-star" "ok" he gets in the costume and goes to the pit and we all follow with our phones. He gets on a table and starts singing when the tune comes on

Somebody once told me to world is goanna role me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming fed to the rules as I hit the ground running

Didn't make since no to live for fun you brain gets smart but your head gets dumb so much to do so

Much to see so what's wrong with taking the back streets you never know if you don't know

You never shine if you don't glow hey now you're an all-star get your game on go play hey now you're a

Rock star get the show on get paid and all that glitter is gold only shooting stars break the mold well it's

A Cool place and they say it gets colder bundled up now wait till you get older cuz the meter men beg to

Differ judging by the hole in the satealight picture (IM TO LAZY TO WRITE IT ALL SO YOU GET THE IDEA)

By the time we got back to the apartment we stopped laughing Tobias changed into his regular clothes "ok tris candor of dauntless? " Tobias asks "um I pick…..

TO BE CONNTENUDED (sorry if spelled wrong)

**hope you enjoyed i dont own divergent the charecters or all star by smash mouth and plz review and i would LOVE truth of dare ideas **


	3. hey mom!

Review: I choose ….

DAUNTLESS! I shout "ok then I dare you to call your mom and tell her that you and I broke up and brake down ACTING then say you were just playing candor or dauntless" "ok easy" I call my mom and put it on speaker

(T=TRIS AND N=NATILY)

N: hello Beatrice everything ok?

T: no mom four broke up with me (makes really believable brake down)

N: Beatrice it's ok as long as you did not get pregnant

T: well….

N: o my gosh Beatrice really or are you playing candor or dauntless

(z=Zeke s=Shauna L=Lynn 4=four u=Uriah =Marlene c=Christina and w =will A = Andrew)

4: hello Mrs. Prior

N: hello four and call me natiley (sorry I suck at spelling)

4: ok natiley

N: Andrew Beatrice is on the phone!

A: hi Beatrice how are you?

T: playing a game

A: and what is this game?

ALL: candor or dauntless!

A: bye hearing hope you had a good life

N: well tris 4 all their friends we have to go bye

ALL: bye

(CALL OVER)

"Ok Christina candor or dauntless" I ask "candor" ok what was the weirdest dream you ever had "um one time I had a dream where I was married to a donkey that could talk and fart candy and one day he started to fly so he flew me to a place called I'm not telling you my weirdest dream and I made that all up landau. "Then she took of her shirt

Ok Uriah candor or dauntless I'm not a pansy cake "ok I dare you to….

**plz review divergent belongs to VR bye**


	4. THE BIG REVEAL !

**PS horrible grammer and more but i want to give a shout out to moonshine for the middle name of tris lol **

review: i dare you to….

"I dare you to go through your fear landscape everyday for a week. " "no " uriah said ripping of his jacket "zeke candor of dauntless" DAUNTLESS ok i dare you to call trissy poos brother and get him to come here and kiss him for 10 seconds "ok" zeke said "why is everybody messing with my family! " "because its fun" "ok tris give me your phone "ok fine "

(THE PHONE CALL C=CALEB Z=ZEKE)

C: Beatrice are you ok

Z: well this is Beatrices friend ( tris smacks him)

C: why are you calling me on her phone

Z: well i was wondering if you wanted to play a game

C: ok sureeeee ?

Z: ok come to apartment B17

C: ok

( END OF CALL)

ok tris candor or dauntless " um candor " "what is your real name "

did he find out my secret did he should i lie I been thinking to lone oh my god ok ill just lie Beatrice Grace Prior" "lie" Christina said "ok i will tell you but dont tell anybody or i will kill you. My real name is Avril Lavigne. "" Christina is this true? " everybody askes at the same time "yes" and that is all she said becuse there was a knock on the door

sorry for really bad grammer and spelling and everything like shortness but i was so tired so if you are confused then pm me or review and #cliffhanger ( tell me mistakes and i will fix them and need truth or dare ideas might start playing never have i ever)


	5. WHAT!

**ok I am going to explain why my spelling sucks my grammar is horrible and for my age i should be failing in school ( but i'm not ) so please do not judge and you can comment mean or rude things i don't care do what you want freedom of speech so im 10 i suck at writing but im creative so yes if its confusing you just ask me and i rarely double check so ya and thanks to **

**ilovedonuts21**

**tocrazytologin**

**lalalalalataz**

**fourtis Lover**

**natalie**

**divergentlover4610**

**k1234789**

**for following and reviewing so if you dont want to read my story now ok but if you still read it thank you and i try to be original so … now for your chapter**

review: there was a knock on the door…..

I go get the door to ignore the stares from everybody "Hi Beatrice how are you " "good celeb come in " everybodys still staring so i stomp my foot on the ground to snap them out of it and it works eventually Uriah says " lets play the game " which i need to thank him for later. " four candor or dauntless i say "dauntless " i was expecting that so i already have a dare i whisper in his ear "steal uriah's secret pop tart stash and throw it away" "ok be right back guys " he says to all of us and leaves the room to get the pop tart stash as soon as he leaves christina being christina asks " so avril lavigne I for one did not see that coming" and as soon as that leaves her mouth my brother as confused as can be asks "WHAT" and everybody stares in amazement …...

**ok really really short but I uploaded two times today and I am hoping I will start uploading like at least 4 or 5 times a day but no promises and i will say this one more time and it counts for every chapter for this story ALL rights go to veronica roth the only thing i own in this story is the plot no song no nothing but i want to say sorry for spelling and bye and stuff ya **


	6. sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

ok well I do not have much to say because unlike other writers I do not make up an excuse I have not updated in a while because I forgot so yeah heres your chapter

you told them" he shouts they let out a breath then I feel proud they think I am a good liar

i hate i'm doing this because i hate it when other people do it but i am not going to finish the story it took me 30 to come up with that (puts head down shamefully) but i will start writing a story were tris is goth/emo and in high school

_im so sorry bye and thank you for reading_


End file.
